No son gotas lo que cuento sino besos
by calabaza-azul
Summary: No eran gotas lo que contaba sino besos, cuántos podían darse antes de que la gotera caprichosa los separara por momentos.


**Disclaimer: **obviamente, ningún personaje de estos maravillosos (obviando el adjetivo para BD por supuesto) libros me pertenece. Todos son esclavos de Doña. Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me limito a fantasear con ellos.

**N/A****:** aquí está mi pequeño aporte a esta maravillosa pareja que debió haber sido y ya no será… Nessie te ignoramos olímpicamente jojojo

* * *

**No son gotas lo que cuento sino besos**

Solía contar las gotas de agua que se filtraban a través del techo gracias a la lluvia. Esa costumbre que la hacía pasar horas en la misma posición, como si no hubiese nada más importante que eso. Mejoraba su agilidad mental y ponía a prueba su concentración con el malabarismo de buscar una cubeta y aún así no confundirse con los números. Durante muchos años ese fue su pasatiempo favorito, Angela se abstraía de lo que pasaba a su alrededor e incluso podía hacer caso omiso a sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que lo conoció a él y su juego no fue más en solitario. No que Jacob antes hubiese tenido la misma manía inútil de ella, pero ahora compartían ese hábito y otros, muchos otros.

Cuando el cielo aparecía coloreado con ese inconfundible gris, Jacob sonreía aún más de lo habitual; la tibieza naciente de saberla aún más feliz lo conmovía. Y ahora, esperando que las nubes decidieran romperse, decidió contemplarla. Ella, acostada en el sofá, leía quién sabe qué cuento loco pero de seguro fantasioso, con sus facciones relajadas y su cabello descansando en un cojín. Adoraba sus ojos y sus cejas, y la combinación perfecta que hacían con su nariz pequeña y sus labios mordibles. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en respiración tranquila. Sus manos pequeñas sostenían con tanto cuidado el libro que hasta casi le daban celos, y podría parecer tonto pero era verdad, sabiendo que había momentos en que ella sólo pertenecía a las páginas que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Sus piernas entrecruzadas finalizaban en sus pies descalzos, seguramente fríos pero renuentes a cubrirse.

Se le hacía imposible recordar cuántas tardes habían compartido esta escena, pero sí tenía vívido el momento en que con sólo mirar sus ojos de caramelo cayó irremediablemente enamorado, cuándo las ganas de saber de ella, de verla, de hablar con ella, de hacerla feliz se convirtieron en necesidad imperiosa. Cuándo pasó de ser una desconocida a ser su sustento, su amiga, su compañera, su amante, su todo, la que le alegraba los días, con quien compartía sus secretos, sus debilidades, sus pesares, sus logros. Cuándo las ganas de mezclar los sueños se hicieron tan fuertes que el corazón le latía desbocado con la sola idea de poder hacerlos juntos realidad. Sus opiniones y sus planes, su visión del mundo… No era que nunca discutieran, pero sí estaban muy bien acoplados. No tenía la menor duda de que no había nadie más en el planeta con quien él pudiera tener tanta felicidad y confianza.

Cómo la amaba, cómo amaba cada instante a su lado, el silencio con ella, las risas con ella, el amor hablado y hecho que lo estremecía hasta más allá de lo que pudiera entender o explicar con palabras. Inclusive las discusiones bien fueran por tonterías o por cosas importantes, y los reencuentros después de las peleas… ¡Todo! En su perfecta imperfección sólo con ella se encontraba, sólo con ella era. Y, observándola de nuevo, sabía que estaban destinados, hasta mañana, para siempre… realmente no importaba, el tiempo quedaba minimizado ante esa sensación de hogar que lo embargaba cuando estaban juntos o simplemente la pensaba.

Los truenos preludios del concierto líquido ya próximo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apenas se asomó a la ventana y empezó. El olor a tierra húmeda inundó sus pulmones a la vez que era abrazado por ella, su bonita. Se volteó quedando frente a ella, le acarició la mejilla y el gesto fue recibido con una sonrisa hermosa que lo hacía derretirse por dentro. ¡Ah! Cuán maravilloso era perderse en su mirada y querer adivinarle los pensamientos. Se acercaron aún más. Él también tenía un juego favorito mientras llovía. No eran gotas lo que contaba sino besos, cuántos podían darse antes de que la gotera caprichosa los separara por momentos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Sí! ¡Porque el Jacob/Angela es amor! Ya, espero muchos muchos muchos fics de ésta pareja para así ser muy feliz.

¡Gracias por leer! Que por cierto, no me gusta utilizar la palabra imprimar para describir esto.. o sea es que me resulta como una mezcla de preñar e impresora y obligar.. y no sé.

Galletas a todas :)


End file.
